Petit Burlesque
by bimmbinha
Summary: No ano de 1920, nascer mulher era mais uma maldição do que uma benção. Isso porque segundo os patriarcas das famílias e segundo a sociedade, elas nasciam com apenas um único objetivo: Gerar herdeiros fortes e saudáveis. As que não eram capazes eram rapidamente postas de lado e mergulhadas no esquecimento, condenadas a um exílio em sua própria casa. No pub Petit Burlesque, algumas d
1. Aquele com as dançarinas do Pub

No ano de 1920, nascer mulher era mais uma maldição do que uma benção. Isso porque segundo os patriarcas das famílias e segundo a sociedade, elas nasciam com apenas um único objetivo: Gerar herdeiros fortes e saudáveis. As que não eram capazes eram rapidamente postas de lado e mergulhadas no esquecimento, condenadas a um exílio em sua própria casa. No pub Petit Burlesque, algumas das damas mais disputadas libertam-se de suas inibições em danças provocantes e sensuais. O pub é um verdadeiro sucesso e parte desse sucesso se deve ao fato de ninguém saber a verdadeira identidade das dançarinas.

*Plágio é crime*

*Postada também no Nyah!Fanfiction

 **MANCHETE DO POVO**

 _"A inauguração do prestigioso pub Petit Burlesque, ontem à noite (12/06), foi marcado pela presença de três belas – e misteriosas – dançarinas. Pérola, Safira e Rubi definitivamente criaram uma boa impressão nos, provavelmente, futuros clientes do pub."_

 **JORNAL MEIO-DIA**

 _"O que exatamente é Petit Burlesque e por que você_ ** _não_** _deve levar sua mulher para lá? Estivemos no lugar ontem, sexta feira, no dia da inauguração e garantimos a você que ali não é o lugar mais indicado para você levar sua filha ou até mesmo sua amante! Repleto de tudo aquilo que nós homens mais gostamos; bebidas, cigarros e mulheres bonitas pode causar um mal estar até mesmo no mais profano dos homens. O lugar sem sombra de duvidas, indiscutivelmente é um ótimo lugar para diversões momentâneas, mas será o ideal para um primeiro encontro ou para você levar seu filho de quinze anos? Leia mais na página 7_ ** _[...]_** _"_

 **O ESTRONDOSO SUCESSO DE PETIT BURLESQUE!**

 _"É unanime. Todos os habitantes da cidade e até mesmo os de cidade vizinha aprovaram e recomendam: Burlesque é incomparavelmente a melhor novidade deste século. Com danças provocantes, as dançarinas misteriosas cujos nomes verdadeiros é desconhecido pelo grande público, levam o lugar a um novo patamar de diversão. Com discrição, o lema do grande pub – ou seria cabaré? A questão é que estamos falando de algo completamente revolucionário, aqui! – é: O que acontece em Petit, fica no Petit! O que isso quer dizer? Oh, vocês devem conhecê-lo, isso é certo. Apenas lá descobrirão o real significado destas palavras! Veja duas fotos na página seguinte[...]"_

 **QUEM SÃO AS MARAVILHOSAS DANÇARINAS DO PETIT BURLESQUE?!**

 _"Um grande mistério têm cercado a cidade nos últimos meses, embora esse segredo seja parcialmente responsável pelo grande sucesso que PB se tornou, não podemos deixar de sentirmos-nos curiosos a respeito de algo extremamente intrigante: A verdadeira identidade das delicadas, atenciosas e deliciosas dançarinas do pub. Com suas perucas deslumbrantes, olhares contagiantes e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego até mesmo de defuntos, as meninas são sem sombra de duvida responsáveis por manter a temperatura do ambiente lá em cima. Ontem, elas eram Pérola, Safira e Rubi e hoje são Scarlet, Esmeralda e Francesca. Até quando nossas adoráveis meninas conseguiram manter esse segredo? Seria possível que, ao termino deste século ainda suas identidades sejam desconhecidas? Façam suas apostas!"_

[Mansão Hyuuga, 7h43min]

A porta fora aberta por uma mulher baixinha e de cabelos alaranjados, os olhos tão pequeninos quanto ela num todo. A morena esperou pacientemente que a senhora ruiva se pronunciasse primeiro.

—Deve ser a senhorita Tenten. —deduziu ela, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. O que a morena julgou ser algo correto a se fazer perante um desconhecido, mesmo que esse desconhecido em questão fosse esperado dentro da residência. — O senhor Hyuuga e sua filha, Lady Hinata estão a sua espera. — e dito isso abriu passagem para que a jovem, de provavelmente dezessete ou dezoito anos passasse.

Tenten balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem verbalizar uma resposta por mais mínima que fosse. Estava ao mesmo tempo constrangida e aliviada por sua amiga ter-lhe cedido a casa temporariamente.

A mansão era realmente maior do que ela esperava que fosse, e logo ao entrar ela deparou-se com um quadro de família pendurado na sala de estar onde os pais de Neji, Hinata e Hanabi estavam sentados no sofá e ao redor deles estavam seus três filhos. Todos bem elegantes, vestidos de maneira adequada para um retrato daquele porte e significado, a morena suspirou, era impossível não sentir-se uma estranha ali. Não era sua casa, não eram seus parentes...

—Tenten! —a voz estridente de Hanabi fez-se presente, a caçula estava sentada com um livro de Shakespeare nas mãos. A versão mais nova e mais impulsiva do mais velho, Neji, era sem sombra de duvidas uma poeta incompreendida, proibida pelo pai de escrever versos lamentava-se através da leitura constante e de diálogos bastante constrangedores. Ela era bem descarada, apesar disso sua natureza esperava que fosse se transformar em uma mulher muito inteligente. — Confesso que fiquei muito triste quando soube do pequeno incidente... Mas fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você passará um tempo conosco! — bradou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Estou começando a acreditar que foi vossa senhoria quem incendiou minha casa, Hanabi. — a morena ralhou em tom brincalhão, provocando risos entre ambas.

—Aí esta você! — Hiashi surgiu de um dos corredores, seguido pela esposa a elegante e charmosa Hyuna e pela própria Hinata, que tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Era visível a satisfação da segunda com a presença de Tenten ali. — É um prazer tê-la em nossa casa, Sarutobi. Lamentamos muito pelo incêndio— dissera ele, enquanto a cumprimentava com um beijo e aperto de mão.

—Foi realmente muito triste esse episodio — começou ela, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha para a amiga, Hinata, que não parava de sorrir. Voltou seus olhos para o casal Hyuuga — Contudo é nessas horas que vemos quem são realmente nossos amigos, e sinto-me profundamente feliz e agradecida por vocês terem cedido sua casa.

— Oh, não há nada que agradecer garota! É uma alegria podermos ser útil à filha do nosso mais querido amigo. — dissera Hyuna, a puxando para um abraço forçado. Tenten arregalou os olhos e discretamente pediu socorro a Hinata, que ria disfarçadamente.

— Oh essa casa estava um verdadeiro tédio desde que meu querido irmão chegou. Mas agora, percebo que meus dias tornaram-se mais alegres. — Hinata riu — Seria uma pessoa muito ruim se dissesse que não desejo que sua casa seja restaurada tão rapidamente?

— Ah! Que exagero de sua parte dizer isso, Hina. — Tenten revirou os olhos, apesar de nem tão no fundo assim concordar com uma parte das palavras dela: a presença de Neji, de fato, era um tédio. Uma tortura para todos que estavam a sua volta.

 _{Pub Petit Burlesque}_

Sem sombra de duvidas era um erro chamar aquele estabelecimento de pub, quando mais se assemelhava a um cabaré da cidade grande. Mesmo assim, a descrição de pub era muito importante para o disfarce daquele estabelecimento, mantendo as esposas e as filhas de seus respectivos clientes o mais longe possível dali. Apesar de poucos meses de existência, já havia se tornado indiscriminadamente o lugar preferido de grandes políticos e dos homens em geral. As cores vibrantes, a musica alta e o consumo desinibido de cigarros e álcool era a combinação perfeita.

E era justamente o local onde os irmãos Uchihas costumavam se reunir, quando queriam dar uma escapada de seus cansativos compromissos dentro do escritório.

Não passava das dez horas da noite, de um sábado, quando eles adentraram o estabelecimento e seguiram em direção a uma parte isolada dos camarotes.

—Fiquei sabendo que essa noite não terá show. — começou o caçula, entre tragadas, o mais velho estava mais preocupado em virar a garrafa de uísque. Como de costume. — Bom, isso é uma decepção.

O primogênito da família Uchiha balançou a cabeça em concordância, de fato era uma pena que não houvesse show naquela noite.

— É estranho pensar que, no dia mais movimentado da casa não há show — acrescentou pensativamente Itachi..

— O que você quis dizer com isso? — retrucou Sasuke, com os olhos estreitos.

— Eu não quis dizer nada, apenas comentei que é estranho. — depositou o copo, novamente vazio em cima da mesa e pegou um charuto em seu bolso.

— Sabe o que é mais estranho do que isso? —perguntou o mais novo.

—Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas o que?

—Papai tem um casamento arranjado para você. Isso sim é estranho. — ralhou, aos risos.

Itachi piscou os olhos momentaneamente.

—A coisa é mais simbólica do que você imagina, pirralho. Não tem nada de estranho em estabelecer uniões por conveniência, a pratica é na verdade mais útil do que você possa imaginar.

—Imaginei que você fosse dizer isso. — retrucou Sasuke, sorrindo em meio a fumaça do seu cigarro. — Diga-me irmão, você se casaria com alguém que detesta veementemente por conveniência?

As sobrancelhas do mais velho estreitaram-se, formando uma singela linha em sua testa franzida.

—Você sabe com quem eu vou me casar? — era perceptível a surpresa em seu rosto. "Ponto para mim" pensou Sasuke, pois era bastante difícil causar esse tipo de reação em seu irmão mais velho.

—Sim. — Sasuke hesitou por um momento. — Eu não queria ser responsável por dizê-lo, mas a sua futura senhora Uchiha é a Yamanaka.

Em apenas uma fração de segundos, Itachi engasgou-se com a fumaça do charuto, depois ao beber água acabou cuspindo todo o liquido e a tossir algumas vezes, até que seu irmão se dispusesse a lhe estapear algumas vezes para que ele voltasse a si.

— Deve estar havendo algum engano. — exclamou ele seriamente, enquanto Sasuke reprimia ao máximo seus ímpetos de rir. — Isso... Você está dizendo mentiras! — insistiu ele, totalmente contrariado e com os dentes trincados em fúria.

—Gostaria que esse fosse o caso, mas, infelizmente não é. — decretou o caçula permitindo-se esboçar um pequeno sorrisinho de canto. — Então, o que acha de casamentos por conveniência agora?

Ele estreitou os olhos, enquanto via o outro cair em estrondosas gargalhadas. Era de conhecimento publico que a Yamanaka, herdeira da maior fabrica de chocolates do país, era uma criaturinha volúvel e irritadiça, uma verdadeira fera que nenhum homem até então havia se dado ao trabalho de _tentar_ domar. Ela era uma força da natureza e tinha o habito de destruir tudo a sua volta quando estava irritada. Embora sua beleza fosse inegável, na opinião de Itachi nenhuma mulher bonita valia a pena se fosse mentalmente desequilibrada – o que ele não sabia é que as mulheres bonitas em geral, eram as mais problemáticas. E Ino não era exceção, era a regra.

—Continuo mantendo firme o meu pensamento. — dissera ele, mas internamente incerto de seu próprio discurso. — E convenhamos que a garota até tem certo...Charme.

—Sim, se você acha charmoso alguém que pode destruir seu carro na primeira pulada de cerca então, sim, Ino é realmente a mulher mais charmosa dessa cidade. — comentou sarcasticamente.

Itachi respirou fundo, seus músculos do corpo haviam se enrijecido com aquelas palavras. Abriu outra garrafa de uísque e despejou o conteúdo em seu copo abundantemente, ignorando o fato da bebida ter caído em cima da mesa causando uma verdadeira bagunça. Ele estava nervoso, completamente tenso e subitamente revoltado. Aquela garota tinha idade... Bom não para ser sua filha é verdade, mas tinha a idade de alguém que podia ser sua irmã. Ponderou a respeito por um minuto.

—Por que eu? — olhou raivosamente para Sasuke, que estava escancaradamente divertindo-se à custa do seu sofrimento. — _Você_ é o amiguinho dela. Pensando por esse lado, não seria mais lógico papai casá-la com você?

Ele balançou a cabeça, imediatamente descartando aquela hipótese. Mesmo que possuísse certo apreço pela loira e sua amizade fosse solida para, ao menos, garantir um casamento amigável, ainda sim não era algo que estava em seus planos tampouco nos de Ino.

— Porque estou compromissado com a filha de Kizashi, você sabe... — ele pigarreou. Sakura era um tormento tão grande que sim, ele preferia casar com Ino, mas aquilo também estava fora do seu alcance de decidir. Então contentava-se com aquela alternativa.

—Oh, merda. — ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. — Tenho certeza que poderíamos trocar de noivas.

— Exceto que, talvez eu não queira casar com a sua noiva — ele sorriu falsamente. — Diga-me irmão, o que de tão ruim pode acontecer se você casar-se com ela?

—Ela pode me deixar estéril, pode injetar veneno enquanto durmo... São várias opções. Você conhece bem a fama que ela tem, não se faça de sonso, pois isso não combina com você. — alegou.

Continuaram discutindo a respeito do assunto, enquanto pediam mais uma bebida ao garçom. Ficaram inertes em suas discussões, até que surpreendentemente as luzes do lugar foram apagadas, cessando imediatamente todo o falatório; os holofotes foram postos sobre o palco, rapidamente despertando a atenção dos irmãos e dos demais clientes. Ali estavam elas: todas as três usavam o mesmo corpete e a mesma peruca, mas havia algo de peculiar na maneira de cada uma se mexer. Itachi sempre preferia a do meio, essa tinha um sorriso tão atrevido que ele podia jurar aos ventos que estava apaixonado. Porém ele ainda não vira esse sorriso, já que elas estavam de costas para a plateia.

Os corpetes eram vermelhos com detalhes em preto e elas usavam longas saias pretas, que facilmente tirariam durante a apresentação. Os primeiros passos eram lentos e sensuais, mas o suficiente para levar a plateia aos gritos eufóricos e incontidos. A ovação durou tempo necessário até que as garotas, enfim, virassem para encarar a plateia.

As perucas eram do mesmo tamanho – Chanel – e a cor preta. A maquiagem também era a mesma, exceto pelas cores do batom; a do lado direito usava um batom preto, a do meio batom vermelho e a do lado esquerdo batom roxo. Elas rebolavam inocentemente conforme o ritmo da musica, até chegar ao refrão da mesma, que invariavelmente era sempre mais agitado e então começavam a jogar as pernas para cima e a executar a coreografia já previamente ensaiada por elas. Logo os assobios, aplausos e gritos ganharam mais força, fazendo com que todo o ambiente estremecesse. Alguns bêbados diziam palavras ofensivas e grosseiras as garotas, mas nem mesmo isso fora capaz de derrubar o sorrisos que elas tinham em seus rostos.

Dançaram durante uma hora interrupta, fazendo a alegria completa dos marmanjos disfarçados de homens respeitáveis. E então fora anunciada a pausa de quinze minutos para elas, antes da última dança.

Sasuke estava decepcionado, pois, normalmente, elas costumavam dançar bem mais que uma hora e meia. Entretanto não tinha do que reclamar, já que elas não eram esperadas naquela noite e mesmo assim lá estavam elas.

Assim que as viram seguir em direção ao camarim, ele não perdeu tempo e se levantou praticamente no mesmo instante que seu irmão, que já estava ligeiramente alterado pela bebida. Foram em direção a elas sem o menor pudor embora a orientação fosse de que deixassem as dançarinas em paz.

— Estavam lindas! — comentou ele, ao passar pela porta. Elas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras bebendo refrigerante frente ao enorme espelho.

As três franziram o cenho ao vê-los ali, mas não fizeram nada para impedir.

—Obrigada. — comentou a que estava dançando do lado direito. — Isso não é motivo para vocês virem nos perturbar em nosso camarim, caiam fora.

Itachi inspirou o ar, enquanto apoiava-se no batente da porta.

—Baixinha. — ele referia-se a dançarina de batom vermelho, ele já estava claramente afetado pela quantidade absurda de álcool que havia ingerido. — Você cheira tão bem. Esse seu perfume...

Ela franziu o cenho, não fazendo a mínima ideia do que ele estava falando. Perfume? Ela não havia passado perfume nenhum.

— é Chanel. —declarou ela — Você pode comprar em Paris.

Ele, meio zonzo apenas assentiu, era patético, mas não estava nem ao menos lúcido o suficiente para uma cantada. E ele sempre detestou a pratica do assedio por homens bêbados, gostava de usar seu charme de maneira limpa. Massageou as têmporas momentaneamente antes de decidir: precisavam ir embora urgentemente ou o grande e poderoso Itachi teria de ser carregado dali, algo que ele nunca admitiria.

—Sasuke... Vamos embora. — sua voz arrastada era apenas outro fator determinante para sua decisão.

O caçula soltou um "merda" em voz alta, mas não contrariou seu irmão, sabia que não era bom provocar Itachi – especialmente quando ele estava caindo de bêbado.

—Bom, é sempre um prazer vê-las meninas. —ele sorriu e então voltou seu olhar para a garota de batom preto. — Você, especialmente preciosa.

Ela revirou os olhos completamente nauseada, enquanto as outras duas desatavam a rir desinibidamente.

O Uchiha então, obrigou seu irmão mais velho a apoiar-se em si enquanto deixavam aquela área, partindo em direção a porta de saídas do estabelecimento. Era triste ter de ir assim tão cedo, todavia... Ele tinha obrigações.

Carregou o irmão até o carro, onde literalmente o largou no banco de trás e então dera a volta no automóvel, abrindo a porta do motorista e dando partida no mesmo.

Dentro do camarim das estrelas, elas preparavam-se para retornarem ao palco.

—Eles são inacreditáveis. — comentou a morena revirando os olhos. — Como podem invadir nosso espaço assim, na cara de pau? É um ultraje.

— Kakuzu é amigo daquele tal de Itachi — explicou a outra. — E, além do mais, os Uchihas praticamente governam essa cidade. É meio óbvio que teriam passe livre para entrarem em nosso camarim.

A grande metrópole estava a todo vapor. Os operários já estavam preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho, enquanto alguns políticos ainda dormiam. Todas as padarias da cidade, de seus respectivos bairros eram sempre abertas pontualmente as cinco e meia da manhã e o cheiro de pão fresco inebriava o ar. As crianças que tinham o privilegio de estudar, já estavam a caminho da escola com seus respectivos materiais, algumas coisas adquiridas pelos professores mais dedicados. Era um dia calmo e promissor na cidade, os trens chegavam cinco minutos atrasado as estações e os metros iam e voltavam. Muitas pessoas entravam e saiam, para onde quer que se olhasse as pessoas andavam apressadas pelas ruas, sobretudo os homens que eram responsáveis por colocar comida na mesa de sua família, enquanto as mulheres começavam cedo as tarefas dentro de casa.

Naquele dia, a caçula da família Hyuuga alegou estar passando muito mal e por esse motivo não poderia ir á aula, do contrário acabaria desmaiando em sala de aula. Seus pais, comovidos acataram ao desejo dela e permitiram que ela ficasse em casa. Tão logo se viu sozinha, Hanabi deixou a casa às escondidas e partiu em direção ao rio, onde seu correspondente "secreto" a esperava. O que ela não sabia é que, felizmente ou infelizmente sua irmã mais velha não era tão estúpida quanto seus pais e assim, seguiu-a discretamente.

—Por um segundo achei que você não viria. — começou o moreno, sorrindo para a garota de olhos perolados.

Hanabi encarou-o seriamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, estava usando as roupas de sua irmã e até tinha penteado o cabelo da mesma maneira.

— Você não confia em mim? — perguntou ela chateada.

Ele riu, aquela garotinha era realmente muito atrevida para o seu tamanho e para sua idade; isso precisava reconhecer e apesar de gostar, sentia-se meio culpado pelo que estava prestes a suceder ali.

— Escute, Hanabi, fico lisonjeado que você queira que eu seja... —antes que o moreno pudesse dizer algo, a garota literalmente se jogou aos braços dele e o beijou, fazendo com que os olhos dele se arregalassem.

Um grito ensurdecedor preencheu os quatro cantos, fazendo com que Sasuke afoitamente afastasse a garota de si, que também parecia assustada. Saindo dos arbustos, uma Hinata completamente furiosa surgiu na frente deles, puxando sua irmã para longe daquele pervertido.

—O que diabos significa isso seu tarado? Ela só tem quinze anos! — gritou ela, agora empurrando o Uchiha para trás que tinha os olhos arregalados.

— O que? Não é o que você esta pensando, garota! Foi ela... Essa criança... — antes que terminasse de dizer qualquer coisa, novamente fora subitamente interrompido dessa vez por um forte tapa na cara e seguido por outro.

—Você disse bem, Uchiha, _criança_ — Hinata frisou a palavra furiosamente segurando-o pela gola da camisa. — Nunca mais se aproxime de mim ou da minha irmã, ou eu juro que essa sua pequena indiscrição chegara ao conhecimento de meu pai! — e para finalizar cuspiu com raiva no rosto dele, enquanto ele próprio ficava ali paralisado, em estado de choque.

Hinata agarrou os pulsos de Hanabi, que chorava copiosamente mais pelo flagra do que de vergonha ou qualquer outra coisa. Além de tudo estava sentindo-se péssima pelo que sua irmã dissera e fizera a Sasuke, mas não conseguia dizer nada, toda vez que abria sua boca era somente para soluçar. Hinata a arrastou para fora dali, em um estado de nervo tão grande que a caçula nunca pensou que fosse vê-la.

—Espera... Hinata... Espera! Você esta me machucando! — dizia a garota, tremula.

Hinata parou abruptamente no meio do caminho, segurando a irmã fortemente pelos ombros.

—Escute-me bem, Hanabi. Você pode apagar esse cretino do seu pensamento, porque se depender de mim nunca mais voltará ver aquele... Aquele aliciador de menores!

Com os olhos marejados e a cabeça doendo, Hanabi procurou meios de se explicar, em vão, sua irmã estava bastante determinada a impedi-la de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse defender Sasuke.

—Ou você promete que nunca mais irá vê-lo, ou não terei outra alternativa a não ser contar para nosso pai. — continuou Hinata furiosamente, respirando ofegante.

Hanabi fechou os olhos por um momento, soluçando.

—Eu...Eu prometo.


	2. Aquele com a noiva e o governador

Ela não entendia a real necessidade de esconder seu rosto com um véu, era tão humilhante! Muito mais fácil usar o cinto da castidade que aquele véu ridículo e abafado. Todavia, não estava em sua posição questionar a vontade de Deus, como era sempre tão afirmado vivamente pela Igreja Católica e pelo seu próprio pai. Felizmente o uso do véu não era algo totalmente exclusivo dela, algumas garotas virgens de seu bairro também eram obrigadas a usar.

—Anime-se, irmã! — exclamou o loiro a abraçando pelo ombro. Estavam dentro de um carro, uma espécie de charrete que apesar de ter rodas, era na verdade conduzida por cavalos. Um homem sentado no banco dava chicotada nos animais para que forçassem-nos a andar, apesar de ser totalmente contra essa pratica, Ino sabia que nunca permitiram que ela dirigisse um automóvel então só restava-lhe lamentar. —Hoje é um dia muito importante afinal, você estará provando o seu vestido de noiva.

— Eu preferia estar vestindo roupas de luto! —afirmou ela em tom rabugento. — Casar com um desconhecido em pleno século vinte? Fala sério.

—Poderia ser pior... Você poderia estar aprisionada em um convento. —disse ele, tentando consolá-la. — Sabe o quanto as freiras são rígidas e religiosas, não sabe? Você não duraria uma semana.

—Sim. — agora estavam sentados de frente um para o outro, como os bons machistas que eram seu pai e irmão a proibiam de andar sozinha pelas ruas. Não que ela fizesse questão disso, já que naquele lugar as opções de lazer durante o dia eram bem escassas. — Nisso nós dois concordamos. E por falar nisso, como foi passar aqueles anos no seminário?

— Terríveis. Oh, céus, foram anos difíceis sem a presença de uma mulher — ele suspirou lamentavelmente —Apesar disso, eu e os rapazes conseguíamos escapar algumas vezes então divertimento não me faltou completamente.

Ela sorriu.

—Se papai o ouvisse falando dessa maneira...

—Não tenho dúvidas de que estaria encrencado. — ele sorriu, enquanto olhava para a cidade pela janela.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante toda a viagem, até chegarem a uma grande e luxuosa Boutique do centro da cidade, onde uma prestigiosa estilista estaria esperando pela princesinha da Igreja. Primeiro o chofer desceu, em seguida abriu a porta para que os irmãos Yamanakas pudessem passar.

Como era de praxe, Deidara imediatamente lembrou-se de um compromisso qualquer a alguns quarteirões daquela boutique e jurou que a encontraria por volta das seis da tarde, quando todo o procedimento envolvendo costura e ajustes deveriam terminar. Ela não ficou nada satisfeita é claro, embora quisesse obrigá-lo a ficar sabia que de nada adiantaria seus esforços, então apenas despediu-se dele.

Segundo o bispo da Igreja Católica, todas as jovens donzelas – que fossem donzelas, de fato – deveriam preservar seu rosto puro, sua identidade, então era obrigatório o uso do véu, especialmente e sobretudo para aquelas que foram criadas seguindo a doutrina católica. O desuso do mesmo só era permitido em circunstâncias machistas, como por exemplo: somente sobre a presença de outra mulher, nunca de um homem estranho. Também era permitido que elas não usassem o véu dentro de sua casa, mas, fora essas circunstâncias citadas o uso era obrigatório.

E era lei passível de multa e castigo para a família da garota! Isso era completamente revoltante.

Enquanto isso, os homens usufruíam de toda a liberdade e libertinagem que coubesse no mundo e podiam dormir com quantas mulheres quisessem antes do casamento. Podiam até mesmo ter amantes que era algo julgado como aceitável pela sociedade!

—Bem, lady Yamanaka, eu separei alguns modelos que você possa aprovar. Irei pegá-los, você pode aguardar aqui por uns minutos?

A loira não respondeu, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto arrastava-se até um bonito sofá de couro azul. Cruzou as pernas e ficou a observar os detalhes daquela loja, havia muitas peças interessantes por ali. "Será que há algo que possa ser utilizado no show?" não deixava de pensar nessa possibilidade, há algum tempo ela e as outras vinham utilizando perucas de mesmo corte e tom, seria ótimo poder dar uma variada.

— Aqui está, lady. — a mulher voltou trazendo uma infinidade de panos, cores e tecidos. Ela respirou completamente entediada.

Que futuro horrível era aquele para as mulheres! Casar por obrigação, ter filho por obrigação! Não havia muita diferença entre casar-se por obrigação e ser uma garota de programa, mas, obviamente nenhuma menina nunca dissera tal coisa aos seus pais, do contrário o castigo era certo.

Ino permaneceu durante alguns minutos, experimentando, trocando e ajustando até que por fim gostou de um modelo em particular. Olhou-se demoradamente no espelho, será que seu futuro marido valia a pena fazê-la usar aquele vestido? Ou seria perda de tempo? De qualquer maneira, não havia duvidas: seria a mais linda noiva que aquela cidade já vira, ao menos nisso ela podia confiar plenamente.

—Você está maravilhosa M'lady! — elogiou-a a dona da Boutique, que também fazia o papel de estilista quando tinha tempo sobrando.

—São seus olhos. — ela respirou fundo e então desceu do banquinho que haviam colocado em frente ao espelho. — Mas, de qualquer forma, eu quero esse vestido.

Por uma fração de segundos, a loira pensou ter visto os olhos de a mulher terem se transformado em cifrões.

Tudo o que sabia a respeito de seu noivo resumiam-se exclusivamente as informações dadas pelo seu pai. Era alguém importante (como obviamente teria de ser), bonito e galanteador. Em primeiro momento cogitou a possibilidade de ser Sasuke, porém sabia que se fosse seu amigo iria contá-la, o que não era permitido pelas leis cerimoniais. A família do noivo e a da noiva mantinham contato até o dia do casamento, quando enfim, um conheceria ao outro. Uma verdadeira armadilha.

Segundo o que seu irmão havia lhe explicado, as coisas seguiam dessa forma para que não pudesse houver desistência de nenhuma parte, e para que eles preservassem a reputação um do outro durante esse tempo. Isso não impediu ela de ter rompido seus noivados anteriores... Por esse motivo, dessa vez Inoichi fazia questão de fazer tudo por debaixo dos planos, ela precisava admitir que aquela era uma estratégia inteligente.

"Dessa vez você não vai estragar tudo, Ino" foi o que seu pai havia dito e até aquele momento ele estava conseguindo cumprir muito bem com sua palavra.

{Mansão Hyuuga}

Neji havia ficado até mais tarde na escola, planejando sua próxima aula. Apesar de a profissão ser bem desgastante e em certos momentos frustrantes, ele adorava lecionar. Sentia-se importante dentro da sala de aula e gostava de passar seu conhecimento aos seus alunos. Certamente seus pais eram contra sua profissão, uma família formada e especializada em medicina não admitia que o seu único filho homem não seguisse seus caminhos. Mesmo assim, eles não foram firmes em seus planos ambiciosos para o filho, visto que esse sempre foi muito determinado em tudo o que fazia e principalmente em seus estudos. Era um rapaz extraordinário, quando mais novo, e havia se transformado em um homem maduro e completamente racional que não se deixava levar por impulsividade, daí uma das razões para ele ter se transformado em professor de matemática. Era um grande admirador da razão, da lógica.

Chegou em casa e já foi diretamente para o seu cômodo preferido: o quarto. Subiu as escadas apressadamente, sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém, já que estavam todos muito concentrados em uma discussão a qual ele sequer prestara atenção – não lhe interessava as travessuras de Hinata e Hanabi, nem um pouquinho. – contudo... Teve uma grande e completa surpresa ao abrir a porta do seu santuário sagrado. Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se, ao avistar uma de suas alunas, sendo mais especificamente a pior dentre elas, deitada em sua cama.

—T-T-Tenten? — ele quase tropeçou para trás, nos próprios pés, diante daquela visão.

—Ah, oi professor. — ela rolou na cama despreocupadamente, como se aquele fosse seu quarto. — Então... Minha casa pegou fogo e sua família me acolheu aqui, encantador não é mesmo? — ao julgar pelo sorriso demoníaco que lhe era direcionado não havia a mais remota possibilidade daquilo ser encantador.

Mulher devassa! Aliás, mulher não, criança! Porque de fato era isso que Tenten era – ou ao menos o que ele desejava que fosse.

—O que diabos você acha que esta fazendo no meu quarto? — disparou ele, quando recuperou a sua razão. — Saia imediatamente daqui. — ordenou ele.

Ela levantou-se da cama num pulo, tal como ele havia ordenado, mas ele não era tão ingênuo ou estúpido a ponto de acreditar que ela havia acabado. Não. Ela era infinitamente pior que aquilo – e mais astuta também.

—Como quiser, professor. — ela sorriu e então dera uma piscadinha para ele, antes de deixar o quarto.

Assim que se viu sozinho, ele trancou a porta do quarto e suspirou fundo. Passou as mãos pelos fios negros, completamente entorpecido. O que quer que tenha acontecido ali, ele não gostou nadinha daquilo. Tudo o que envolvia aquela garota era confusão na certa! E agora teria de aguentá-la vinte e quatro horas sob o mesmo teto? Por que tinha a leve impressão de que aquilo não ia dar muito certo?!

Encostou sua cabeça na porta e suspirou.

—Estou escutando sua respiração, professor. — ele franziu o cenho. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele cogitou entregar à garota a polícia por perseguição, porém, o que ele ia alegar? Que uma garotinha virgem de família influente estava se insinuando para o professor de matemática em troca de notas? Se fizesse isso, seria um homem castrado e morto. Não. Ele tinha que lidar com ela de outra forma, sem, é claro, ceder o que ela tanto queria...

Mas como faria para livrar-se definitivamente de Tenten?

Subiu no palanque um pouco apreensivo. Fazia uns quarenta e dois graus naquele dia, e deveria ter no mínimo umas setenta e cinco pessoas ali, é claro que eles não culpavam os cidadãos por estarem com aquelas caras amarradas, quem ia desejar participar de um comício de um político quando podia estar banhando-se em uma cachoeira ou praia próxima? E mesmo assim, ele havia conseguido reunir um considerável numero de pessoas. Já era algo promissor.

—Boa tarde, cidadãos de Charming¹, antes de começar eu gostaria de agradecer profundamente a presença de todos os que estão aqui presentes, sei que não é o momento mais indicado para participar de um comício de político — fez uma pausa esperando pelas respostas, que não tardaram; logo começaram a concordar com ele, a aplaudi-lo e a gritar coisas desconexas. —Porém, tenho de informá-los que apesar de todo o cenário, não é exatamente um comício — hesitou, dando o gancho de suspense necessário para poder continuar tranquilamente — É um convite. — como o esperado, essa fala provocou as mais diversas reações nas pessoas, sobretudo nas moças solteiras que ali estavam presentes. — Daqui a exatos trinta dias, estarei me casando com uma das damas mais lindas da cidade e gostaria de poder contar com a presença de todos vocês!

Itachi percebeu subitamente a presença de alguém em meio á plateia. Com um véu branco cobrindo totalmente seu rosto, a Yamanaka estava abraçada ao irmão mais velho. Ela estava usando um vestido azul de mangas cumpridas, ele crispou os lábios. Havia sido instruído pessoalmente pelo pai da sua noiva a fazer aquilo e, mesmo assim, ele sentia-se completamente incerto. Aquela garota era louca, apesar de, possuir o véu da virtude.

Deidara arregalou os olhos ao notar que seu antigo rival estava olhando diretamente para sua irmã. "O que esse imbecil acha que esta fazendo?"

—Vamos embora Ino, não deveríamos estar aqui.

—Não! — exclamou ela automaticamente — Eu quero ver isso, Dei.

—Você **não** precisa ver, nem ouvir nada, você precisa me obedecer! — exclamou ele em tom baixo.

Ela afastou-se dele.

—Se quer tanto ir embora, pois vá! Eu ficarei aqui. — insistiu ela.

Foi então que, Itachi anunciou a sua futura esposa.

—Na verdade, minha querida noiva encontra-se presente em meio à multidão. — ele pigarreou. Não era um moleque, no fim das contas. —Gostaria de chamá-la, lady Ino Yamanaka.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se por debaixo do véu, enquanto instantaneamente a multidão começava a abrir caminho ao seu redor para que ela passasse. Todos tinham seus olhos postos sobre ela, que continuava ali paralisada sem fazer a mínima ideia de como prosseguir. "O que... O que significa isso? Eu sou realmente a noiva de Itachi Uchiha?" pensou nervosamente, enquanto involuntariamente caminhava em direção ao palanque onde seu futuro marido a esperava. "Espere um pouco aí! Isso é completamente proibido... Papai disse-me... Jurou-me..."

E então ela se lembrou "Dessa vez você não vai estragar tudo, Ino!" piscou os olhos enquanto ele estendia-lhe a mão para a ajudá-la a subir no palanque. Ela escutava as pessoas cochichando umas para outras, e apontando para a mesma. Sabia que metade estava curiosa em relação ao seu rosto, talvez até mesmo seu noivo estivesse, mas o que de fato estava a angustiando era o fato de que tudo aquilo havia sido arquitetado pelo seu pai.

Foi esse o motivo dele ter escolhido uma figura publica para se casar com ela?

Não. Não fazia sentido... E ainda sim, lá estava ela.

Itachi olhou curioso para aquela menina-mulher, ela não parecia tão feroz quanto os boatos espalhados pela cidade, ainda mais com um véu cobrindo seus olhos azuis traiçoeiros.

Começaram a aplaudir e a celebrar pelo casal, desejando felicitações enquanto a loira permanecia meio atordoada com todos os acontecimentos.

Itachi ousou e entrelaçou suas mãos as da sua futura esposa, que estava ligeiramente desconfiada.

—É um grande prazer anunciar Ino como a minha futura Senhora Uchiha.

Oh. Que pesadelo.

Ele estava entretido em seu discurso, quando fora assaltado por um cheiro familiar. Uma espécie de perfume... Inspirou aquele cheiro por algum tempo, afinal, da onde vinha? E por que lhe parecia tanto familiar? Concluiu que só podia vir das flores, sim, havia varias espalhadas ao redor do palanque e da praça atrás de si. Só podia ser delas.

Ino respirou fundo, controlando-se ao máximo para não sair dali correndo. Se estivessem a sós seria uma coisa, mas o fato de estar ao lado de uma figura pública e de frente para setenta e cinco pessoas mudava tudo; se provocasse algum tipo de escândalo seu pai dificilmente a perdoaria e a mandaria para longe, dessa forma não teria mais como dançar em Petit Burlesque. Era uma situação realmente complicada.

Era comum roubar um ou outro maço de cigarros de seu pai, antes de deixar a casa. Se Hiashi percebia nunca havia dado a demonstrar; talvez achasse que o responsável pelo roubo fosse Neji, o que era um completo alivio para ela. Aquele era um dos "esconderijos" da loucura da cidade metropolitana, onde as três costumavam se reunir sempre que tinham a oportunidade. Iam sempre com véus pretos e roupas pretas para não serem reconhecidas por seus pais ou amigos próximos, no fim das contas elas viviam mais a vida de outras pessoas do que as próprias se contarmos a quantidade de disfarces feitos.

Enquanto Tenten mergulhava alegremente, Hinata estava sentada em uma das pedras e com um cigarro entre os lábios. Havia ficado possessa ao ver naquela mesma manhã sua irmã aos beijos com Sasuke. Aquele cafajeste! Ela não tinha a menor duvida de que ele havia iludido sua irmãzinha e estava disposta a qualquer coisa para poder vingar-se do vigarista.

—Não acho que seja uma ideia muito inteligente comprometer Pérola — dizia a Sarutobi, após voltar à superfície. — Você pode acabar nos expondo, Hina.

Ela respirou enquanto via a fumaça do cigarro dissipar-se.

—E o que _a Hinata_ pode fazer? Os únicos momentos em que não estou cercada pelos capangas do meu pai é quando estou com vocês! — declarou ela, visivelmente inconformada com esse fato.

Aquele era um fardo que todas as três deveriam carregar, porém Tenten possuía mais liberdade que as outras duas juntas já que seus pais estavam na Europa resolvendo algumas pendências com o embaixador da Inglaterra e provavelmente demorariam a retornar ao país.

—Poderíamos nós três tramar algo contra ele. — sugeriu a morena, sorrindo largamente para Hinata que retribuiu o sorriso. — Prometo que pensarei em algo, mas por ora você deve esquecer aquele cafajeste! Já acabou com três maços, Hinata, mais alguns e você começara a tossir loucamente.

A Hyuuga assentiu em concordância, levantando-se da pedra com os maços de cigarros ainda existentes e jogando-os longe, juntamente do fósforo que havia surrupiado de algum lugar. Finalmente despiu-se de suas vestimentas e pulou no lago, mergulhando deliciosamente para então emergir de volta a superfície rapidamente, onde deparou-se com uma Tenten pronta para iniciar uma guerra d'água.

—Desgraçado, desgraçado! —escutaram uma voz familiar ao longe, mesmo assim não interromperam sua brincadeira, rindo e tentando afogar uma a outra. — Vocês não vão acreditar! — Ino surgiu a frente delas, erguendo o véu para encará-las. As meninas enfim viraram-se para fitá-la. — O meu noivo é Itachi Uchiha!

As duas morenas arregalaram os olhos, completamente perplexas com a novidade.

—O que? Do que você esta falando Ino?

— Eu acabei de descobrir e sabe como? Em um comício político! — cuspiu as palavras com ódio.

Fugaku mandou publicar em todos os grandes jornais, aquelas palavras haviam sido espalhadas por toda a cidade e estado e não tardaria a serem espalhadas por todo o país: O primogênito Uchiha casa-se com a herdeira da fabrica de chocolates. Felizmente aquela ideia havia sido bem aceita por Inoishi, que normalmente vetava qualquer tipo de exposição a sua filha. O consentimento dele foi necessário para que o velho patriarca Uchiha, dono de uma grande petrolífera pudesse fazer o vento soprar ao favor de seu filho. O casamento seria muito bem visto dentro do coro parlamentar do estado e a reputação do seu filho estaria intacta, enfim limparia a imagem de galinha descompromissado dele e, de quebra, Sasuke se casaria com Sakura. Era perfeito.

—Precisamos conversar. —informou o filho caçula seriamente, em frente a sua mesa.

Fugaku lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Sobre? Não veio implorar novamente para que eu cancele seu casamento com a Haruno, não é mesmo?

—Não acho que isso vá ser preciso. — ele pigarreou. — Sakura foi assassinada durante um assalto na praça, papai.

Os olhos do Uchiha arregalaram-se.

—Não pode ser. —aquilo comprometia basicamente todos os seus grandes planos em relação a Sasuke!

—Acabo de voltar da casa do sr. Haruno, e foi ele quem me confirmou.

Fugaku levantou-se, com a mão no rosto. Aquilo era terrível!

Pobre Kizashi, pensou, rogando inúmeras pragas.

—Mande Shino preparar o carro, nós vamos até a casa dos Harunos e não me importa se você já foi lá, você vai voltar, esta me entendendo? — o outro assentiu em concordância.


End file.
